1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clasping and securing devices, and more specifically to an improved clip device for releasable retention of an accessory object to a primary object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many products, such as lubricants, cleaners, solvents, and the like, are packaged and dispensed in aerosol pressurized containers, which typically include a depressible valve or spray nozzle through which the contents of the container are sprayed. Such containers often additionally include an accessory extender spout or dispensing tube that can be inserted into the spray nozzle to restrict and direct delivery of the contents to a narrow stream, rather than a wide spray. These dispensing tubes are usually attached to the container by means of a simple elastic band, which is prone to breakage or loss. Alternatively, an integral, cap-mounted clip or similar device can be used, but these generally require a full-diameter cap to be able to hold the dispensing tube against the body of the container. In addition, such caps must be formed and included in the original product, and do not readily lend themselves to the retrofitting of a dispenser tube to a container.